Faramir & Legolas
by rubykateweasley
Summary: Faramir & Legolas angsty slash. Unfinished.
1. Chapter One

Title: Legolas & Faramir  
  
Author: Kitty-Rose (blood_and_rubies@yahoo.co.uk)  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Faramir  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: Ask first.  
  
Feedback: yes please!  
  
Summary: Faramir and Legolas try and make sense of their feelings. Slash.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they are all JRR Tolkien's  
  
A/N: Thanks to Caz for beta'ing! This is in response to a plot bunny.  
  
I  
  
Faramir never had liked attending banquets. He'd always assumed he'd grow out of it, but here he was, a grown man, beautiful wife by his side and yet he still wished he was somewhere else. He would've made excuses not to go to the lesser banquets, but Eowyn, who liked that kind of thing, always dragged him along with her. He had a suspicion that it was because she had a liking for the King, but she always heavily denied this whenever he asked.  
  
He didn't really mind her admiration for Aragorn though. He knew he should, but he couldn't help not really caring. Every now and then he would confront her about it, though, because she was a nice girl and she deserved a loving husband. Sometimes he felt like their whole marriage was based on pretence and appearances, not due to malice or cruelty, but due to innocence as to how a real marriage should be. He couldn't work out what was wrong with theirs - they seldom argued, they had mutual friends, they enjoyed spending time together. he just had this feeling that there was something missing. Other times he scolded himself for not being happy when he had such a beautiful, charming wife.  
  
He looked down the table at the King and Queen, who looked as perfect as ever together. Faramir wondered if Aragorn ever felt this way, but he knew that it was unlikely. He wouldn't have let Arwen give up so much if he didn't love her perfectly in return. But it wasn't really about love, was it? He knew he loved Eowyn; that's why he'd married her. He'd just assumed that things were supposed to progress and develop. Nothing had really changed between him and Eowyn since they were married.  
  
Faramir sighed. It felt like he had been at this banquet for years, and yet he knew that it wasn't even half way through. Eowyn was deep in conversation with a noble across the table from them, and he knew she was going to be cross with him later for being so unsociable. He glanced along the table a little further, passing from Aragorn who was gazing at Arwen with devotion, to Gimli, who was just another dwarf to him, then almost passed over Legolas, and stopped.  
  
Legolas intrigued him. He was the only elf that Faramir had really ever encountered, except for Arwen, but he had less interest in female elves. They seemed to just look graceful and enigmatic, but the male elves did that and more besides. Legolas was so good at everything; shooting, sword fighting, tracking, riding. Faramir wished he could be like that. He'd always found himself to be second best, first to Boromir, now Aragorn.  
  
He was suddenly aware that he was staring at Legolas, and then just at that moment, Legolas looked up and met his gaze. Faramir knew there was no point in looking away, it would be obvious that he'd been staring at the elf anyway, so he simply smiled in a friendly manner and hoped the elf would think nothing more of it.  
  
But instead of smiling back and coolly nodding, as Faramir had expected, Legolas seemed uncomfortable and blushed, quickly looking away. Faramir frowned in surprise. The elf always seemed so confident, yet a glance from Faramir could throw him off his guard. Faramir didn't understand it at all.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas didn't understand either. This wasn't the first time this had happened; yet he had a feeling that Faramir had certainly noticed this time. He wasn't even sure what it was about Faramir that made him so unsure of himself. His cheeks were still burning, and he hoped no-one else would notice.  
  
"Are you alright, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, leaning forward in concern.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air." Legolas stood up quickly, and headed for the door. He was aware of Faramir watching him as he walked across the room, and quickened his pace.  
  
Outside he embraced the cool air upon his cheeks, feeling his temperature and uneasiness subside. He couldn't work out why Faramir had had that affect on him. He supposed this was shyness, but he'd never encountered it before, strange that it should develop now. And only with Faramir, no-one else.  
  
He resolved to spend some time with the man, and get to know him a little better. Maybe he would get to the bottom of the situation eventually. 


	2. Chapter Two

II  
  
Legolas wasn't spying; he'd just been sitting up in the tree early that morning since he was unable to sleep, and then Faramir had come along below him and Legolas hadn't wanted to move. Faramir was practising shooting, and getting quite frustrated, and Legolas acknowledged that although Faramir was quite good, he wasn't as good as an elf. Hardly surprising really, Legolas considered, and wondered if he should take advantage of this opportunity to get to know the man.  
  
If he wasn't taken by surprise, Legolas was sure he wouldn't become shy again. He could just hop down secretly, act as if he had just arrived and ask if he could join in. It was simple enough. Legolas took a deep breath, and prepared to act out his plan.  
  
Unfortunately, Faramir turned round at a crucial moment, and Legolas' graceful jump turned into a clumsy fall. He quickly got to his feet, forcing himself not to blush and said, "Hello, I was just sitting up in the tree when you came along. I hope you don't think I was spying or anything."  
  
"Of course not." Faramir forced himself to smile politely, although he was secretly horrified at the idea of the elf having seen his attempts at shooting.  
  
"Can I join you in your shooting practice?" the elf continued, and Faramir desperately tried to think of an excuse. Not being able to think of anything that didn't sound rude, he gave in.  
  
"If you wish to."  
  
"Thank you. Why don't you go first?"  
  
Faramir hesitated but went ahead anyway. He raised the bow again, but found it wasn't easy to concentrate with the archer beside him. He took a deep breath.  
  
"You should position your fingers, like so." Legolas stepped forward and carefully moved Faramir's hot fingers along the bow. "And hold it a little lower. No, not like that."  
  
Faramir desperately tried to follow instructions but was finding it increasingly difficult. And then he felt the elf move behind him and lean close, his arms around Faramir and his hands on top of his own.  
  
"That's it, hold it there," the elf spoke, and Faramir could feel his warm breath on his neck. He gave up trying to shoot well, and just let his arms work automatically. To his surprise, the arrow hit the target, and the elf stepped back and gave a round of applause.  
  
Faramir smiled weakly.  
  
***** That small moment replayed itself over and over again in Faramir's mind that day. When he returned home, he found himself staring at the walls, deep in thought and memory. It was almost as if the situations were reversed, he thought. Yesterday Legolas had been the nervous one, and now it was he. But what was the need for nervousness at all?  
  
He suddenly felt nimble arms encircle his waist, a nuzzling at his shoulder, and was reminded all too quickly of the way that Legolas had held him like that, had been pressed against him. But this wasn't Legolas, this was. Eowyn.  
  
He turned around sharply, shaking her off, and glared at her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
Eowyn looked surprised and hurt, and moved back. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry," Faramir said quickly, reaching out to hug her. "I'm just tired. I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
  
Eowyn seemed content with this, and smiled happily in his arms.  
  
*****  
  
"You seem quiet," Gimli commented.  
  
Legolas just shrugged. "Do I?"  
  
Gimli frowned and called over to the barman. "I think my friend needs another drink."  
  
A mug of ale was placed upon the counter in front of Legolas, and the elf sighed. "I don't really want any, thankyou."  
  
"What's wrong with you? I thought I'd persuaded you to like proper drink." Gimli looked bemused.  
  
"I just. don't feel like it today."  
  
"You're not. in love are you?" Gimli sniggered.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute. Just want some air." Legolas stood up and was out of the door before he even realised he'd done it. Again.  
  
"That's the second time in two days he's done that!" Gimli announced to the barman, and pulled Legolas' ale towards him.  
  
*****  
  
What if he were in love with Faramir, Legolas contemplated. But surely it was impossible for a man to love another man. There was no logic behind it; it didn't fit in with biology. But love wasn't about logic, was it? He must be crazy, or perhaps it was the drink. Although, he'd been sober this morning and he'd still felt like this.  
  
Then it all became clear in his mind. He'd had some drink last night, he'd been tipsy, got shy for no reason when Faramir looked at him. That had been on his mind this morning and that was why he'd felt uncomfortable in Faramir's presence. He needed to think clearly for a change.  
  
Evidently he felt strong, brotherly love for Faramir, even though he didn't know the man well enough yet. He could just see what fine friends they'll be, once he stopped all this silly nervousness. That's all there was to it.  
  
Legolas felt relieved. Suddenly images filled his mind, Faramir's lips on his, then travelling down his jaw, his neck, his chest, his. Legolas quickly emptied his mind and headed back into the inn for more drink. 


	3. Chapter Three

III  
  
Faramir couldn't sleep, too deep in thought. Eowyn was asleep beside him, cuddled close. They had made love that night; Faramir had been hoping to fulfil some of his dissatisfaction, although he wasn't sure that was the word. It hadn't helped at all; it had made everything worse, despite both him and Eowyn gaining physical pleasure. She hadn't seemed to notice his discomfort; she never seemed to notice anything like that. She had had her eyes shut, almost in another world.  
  
Faramir knew she had been thinking about Aragorn, but he didn't mind. His heart hadn't really been in it either. He wished he did mind; at least that would be something easy to make sense of. All he knew was that this strange, restless feeling was something to do with Legolas, but he couldn't work out quite what. He decided he needed to go for a walk, clear his mind.  
  
Legolas had a need to be alone. He was drunk by now, and had lost Gimli somewhere in one of the taverns. He'd stumbled through the streets into a small park, and he was now lying on the grass, pondering his varied emotions. He couldn't remember but he knew there was something he'd been thinking about earlier, something that had upset him. No, did it upset him or had it excited him? He couldn't remember. Are you sure you're not in love? Gimli's voice came back to him and he frowned. Was he lovesick about some girl? What girl was that?  
  
He caught sight of a familiar figure walking past, upside down, and Legolas frowned some more and then stood up, the world slowly falling back into its rightful way up. Faramir was walking down the street, lost in thought, and with a sad expression on his face that Legolas' heart ache. Despite being dizzy, he managed to follow Faramir down the street and remain unseen, still trying to work out why exactly he was doing so.  
  
Faramir stopped, gazing up at the sky, and in the moonlight Legolas could see a tear shining in the man's eye. Legolas felt unbearably sad, and walked over, ready to comfort him. Faramir looked up, even more confused and reached out a hand to steady the elf.  
  
Legolas found himself stumbling into Faramir's arms, and opened his mouth to say something, but then he couldn't remember what he'd been planning to say. All his words disappeared out of his mouth as soon as he said them, and so he just looked back at Faramir instead, who was gazing at him in confusion.  
  
And then Legolas gave in. He pressed his lips firmly against Faramir's mouth, clumsily, awkwardly.  
  
*****  
  
Faramir's mind reeled in confusion, but he allowed Legolas to kiss him as he suddenly found that he was kissing the elf in return, without even realising. All his reasoning was against the idea, but all his senses are confirming his actions and he instinctively pulled Legolas closer, allowed Legolas' tongue to enter his mouth, moaning softly.  
  
In a brief moment when their lips were apart, Faramir mumbled weakly that he didn't understand.  
  
"No-one truly understands love," Legolas whispered, and kissed Faramir deeply again.  
  
But with the mention of the word "love", Faramir's common sense kicked in. He was in love with his wife. And how could he love a man? He panicked, and pushed Legolas away roughly. Turning on his heels, he ran as fast as he could, leaving Legolas frowning in the street. 


End file.
